Roger Rabbit (SpongeBob SquarePants)
Roger Rabbit (SpongeBob SquarePants) is a spoof and parody of the cartoon SpongeBob SquarePants. Cast Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as SpongeBob SquarePants Inky (Pac-Man) as Patrick Star Awful Alvin (LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures) as Squidward Tentacles Tech E. Coyote (Loonatics Unleashed) as Mr. Krabs Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Sandy Cheeks Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) as Plankton Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) as KAREN Nermal (Garfield) as Gary the Snail Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Pearl Krabs Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) as Larry the Lobster Ms. Pepper Pac-Man (Pac-Man) as Mrs. Puff Ghosts (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) as Jellyfish Weasels (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Anchovies Various Cartoon Characters as Bikini Bottom Citizens Lord Betrayus (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) as The Flying Dutchman Pac-Man (Pac-Man) as Mermaidman Mario (he Super Mari Bros. Super Show) as Barnacleboy King Trton (The Little Mermaid) as King Neptune Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) as Spongebob's Dad and Mom Baloney the Dinosaur (Animaniacs) as Doodlebob Denis the Rabbit (Phineas and Ferb) as Blackjack Squarepants Fall Apart Rabbit (Bonkers) as Stanley S. Squarepants Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) as Squilliam Fancyson Bent-Tail the Coyote (Pluto Cartoons) as Clem Coyote's (Barnyard) as Plankton's Cousins Fifi LaFume (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Mystery the Seahorse King Louie (The Jungle Book) as The Gorilla Calamity Coyote (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Kenny the Cat Pa Grape (VeggieTales) as Patchy the Pirate Road Runner (Looney Tunes) as Potty the Parrot Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) as Cavey Mr. Chips (Scooter Computer and Mr. Chips) as Robot X29488 Episodes Season One 1.Help Wanted/Leaf Blower/Tea at the Treedome 2.Bubblestand/Ripped Slacks 3.Ghost Fishing/Wile E. Coyote 4.Naughty Nautical Neighbors/Driving School 5.Pizza Delivery/Home Sweet Toon House 6.Pac-Man and Mario/Pickles 7.Hall Monitor/Ghost Jam 8.Jessica's Rocket/Squeaky Boots 9.Nature Rabbit/Opposite Day 10.Culture Shock/F.U.N. 11.Muscleroger Buffrabbit/Awful Alvin the Unfriendly Ghost 12.The Chaperone/Employee of the Month 13.Scaredy Rabbit/I Was a Teenage Nermal 14.SR-129/Karate Choppers 15.Sleepy Time/Suds 16.Valentine's Day/The Paper 17.Arrgh!/Rock Bottom 18.Hollywood/Walking Small 19.Fools in April/Triton's Spatula 20.Dippy/Pac-Man and Mario II Season Two 1.Your Shoe's Untied/Alvin's Day Off 2.Something Smells/Bossy Boots 3.Big Blue Loser/Bubble Buddy 4.Dying for Pie/Imitation Coyote 5.Wormy/Burger Hype 6.Grandma's Kisses/Onionville 7.Prehibernation Week/Life of Crime 8.Christmas Who? 9.Survival of the Idiots/Dumped 10.No Free Rides/I'm Your Biggest Fanatic 11.Pac-Man and Mario III/Actress Jokes 12.Pressure/The Smoking Peanut 13.Shanghaied/Nermal Takes a Bath 14.Welcome to the Coyote Cave/Baloney and Kids 15.The Secret Box/Band Geeks 16.Graveyard Shift/Coyote Love 17.Procrastination/I'm with Stupid 18.Sailor Mouth/Artist Unknown 19.Ghost Hunter/The Fry Chef Games 20.Onion on Strike/Jessica, Roger and the Worm Season Three 1.The Coyote is Always Greener/Rabbitguard on Duty 2.Club Roger/My Pretty Skunk 3.Just One Bite/The Bully 4.Nasty Patty/Idiot Box 5.Pac-Man and Mario IV/Doing Time 6.Snowball Effect/One Coyote's Trash 7.As Seen on TV/Can You Spare a Dime? 8.No Weenies Allowed/Daffy Returns 9.Coyote Borg/Rock-a-Bye Birdy 10.Wet Painters/Krusty Koyote Training Video 11.Party Pooper Rabbit 12.Chocolate with Nuts/Pac-Man and Mario V 13.New Student Inky/Whales 14.Ugh 15.The Great Cat Race/Mid-Life Coyote 16.Born Again Tech/I Had an Accident 17.Coyote Land/The Camping Episode 18.Missing Identity/Wile E.'s Army 19.The Rabbit Who Could Fly 20.Roger Meets Judge Doom/Pranks a Lot Season Four 1.Fear of a Coyote Burger/Shell of a Man 2.The Lost Mattress/Tech VS. Wile E. 3.Have You Seen This Cat? 4.Skill Crane/Good Neighbors 5.Selling Out/Funny Rabbit 6.Dunces and Dragons 7.Enemy-in-Law/Pac-Man and Mario VI: The Motion Picture 8.Inky Smartpants/AwfulRoger AlvinRabbit 9.Koyote Towers/Ms. Pac-Man, You're Fired 10.Ghost Host/Chimp Ahoy 11.Bunny of a Birthday/Karate Island 12.All that Glitters/Wishing You Well 13.New Leaf/Once Bitten 14.Bummer Vacation/Wigstruck 15.Oniontastic Voyage/That's No Lady 16.The Thing/Hocus Pocus 17.Driven to Tears/Rule of Dumb 18.Born to Be Wild/Best Frenemies 19.The Blue Purloiner/Alvin Wood 20.Best Day Ever/The Gift of Gum Season Five 1.Friend or Foe? 2.The Original Fry Cook/Night Light 3.Rise & Shine/Waiting/Fungus Among Us 4.Spy Buddies/Vehicle Smarts/Good Ol' Whatshisname 5.New Digs/Coyote à la Mode 6.Roller Cowards/Cave Sweet Cave 7.To Love a Coyote Burger/Breath of Fresh Awful Alvin 8.Money Talks/Roger VS. the Burger Gadget/Slimy Dancing 9.The Krusty Rabbit/Sing a Song of Inky 10.A Cy-bug in Her Dome/The Donut of Shame/The Krusty Plate 11.Goo Goo Gas/Le Big Switch 12.Atlantis Rabbitus 13.Picture Day/Inky No Pay/Dennis the Rabbit 14.Blackend Rabbit/Pac-Man vs. Roger 15.The Inmates of Summer/To Save a Actress 16.Pest of the West 17.20,000 Burgers Under the Sea/The Battle of Toontown 18.What Ever Happened to Roger? 19.The Two Faces of Awful Alvin/Rabbithenge 20.Banned in Toontown/Fall Apart Rabbit Season Six 1.House Fancy/Coyote Road 2.Penny Foolish/Nautical Novice 3.Rogericus/Onion Tears Symphony 4.Not Normal/Gone 5.The Splinter/Slide Whistle Stooges 6.A Life in a Day/Sun Bleached 7.Giant Awful Alvin/No Nose Knows 8.Coyote Burger Caper/Wile E.'s Regular 9.Driving Buddies/The Coyote Chronicle 10.The Slumber Party/Grooming Nermal 11.Roger Rabbit VS. the Big One 12.Porous Pockets/Choir Boys 13.Coyote Crushers/The Card 14.Dear Vikings/Ditchin' 15.Grandpappy the Pirate/Weasel Lodge 16.Alvin's Visit/To Rabbit or Not to Rabbit 17.Shuffleboarding/Professor Alvin 18.Pet or Pests/Nurse Overload 19.Gullible Rabbit/Overbooked 20.No Hat for Inky/Toy Store of Doom 21.Sand Castles in the Sand/Tail Shocked 22.Coyote Cave Supreme/Single Cell Anniversary 23.Truth or Rabbit 24.Toon House Fever/Coyote Caverns 25.The Clash of Mr. Burns Season Seven 1.Weasel-Vision/I ♥ Dancing 2.Growth Spout/Stuck in the Wringer 3.Someone's in the Kitchen with Jessica/The Inside Job 4.Greasy Buffoons/Model Rabbit 5.Keep Toontown Beautiful/A Pal for Nermal 6.Yours, Mine and Mine/Kracked Coyote 7.The Curse of Toontown/Alvin in Armpitland 8.Roger's Last Stand 9.Back to the Past/The Bad Guy Club for Villains 10.A Day without Tears/Summer Job 11.One Coarse Meal/Nermal in Love 12.The Play's the Thing/Rodeo Daze 13.Grandma's Secret Recipe/The Cent of Money 14.The Monster Who Came to Toontown/Welcome to the Toontown Triangle 15.The Curse of the Hex/The Main Drain 16.Trenchbillies/Rogercano! 17.The Great Coyote Burger Caper 18.That Sinking Feeling/Karate Ghost Monster 19.Buried in Time/Enchanted Tiki Dreams 20.The Abrasive Side/Earworm 21.Hide and Then What Happens?/Tailback Shenanigans 22.The Masterpiece/??? Attack 23.You Don't Know Roger/Tunnel of Glove 24.Coyote Dogs/The Wreck of the Mauna Loa 25.New Toon in Town/Love that Onion 26.Big Sister ???/Perfect Chemistry Season Eight 1.Accidents Will Happen/The Other Coyote Burger 2.Drive Thru/The Hot Shot 3.A Friendly Game/Sentimental Rabbit 4.Frozen Face-Off 5.Awful Alvin's School for Grown-Ups/Oral Report 6.Sweet and Sour Onion/The Googly Artiste 7.A Rabbit Family Vacation 8.Inky's Staycation/Walking the Coyote 9.Mooncation/Tech E. Coyote Takes a Vacation 10.Ghoul Fools 11.Pac-Man Begins/Wile E. Coyote's Good Eye 12.Barnacle Face/Pet Sitter Inky 13.House Sittin' for Jessica/Smoothe Jazz at Toontown 14.Bubble Troubles/The Way of the Rabbit 15.The Coyote Burger That Ate Toontown/Bubble Buddy Returns 16.Restraining Roger/Fiasco! 17.Are You Happy Now?/Planet of the Ghost 18.Free Samples/Home Sweet Rubble 19.Hello Nurse 2.0/InRABBITiac 20.Face Freeze!/Glove World R.I.P. 21.Onionitis/Demolition Doofus 22.Treats!/For Here or to Go 23.It's a Roger Rabbit Christmas! 24.Super Evil Toon Villain Team Up is Go!/Coyote Fricassee 25.The Good Coyote Name/Move It or Lose It 26.Hello Toontown! Season Nine 1.Extreme Spots/Actress Record 2.Inky-Man!/Nermal's New Toy 3.License to Milkshake/Onion Baby 4.Little Yellow Book/Bumper to Bumper 5.Eek, a Jagular!/Onion Defense 6.Jailbreak!/Evil Spatula 7.It Came from Acme Acres Public Pool 8.Safe Deposit Coyote/Wile E.'s Pet 9.Don't Look Now/Séance Shméance 10.Calamity Coyote/Yeti Tech 11.Roger You're Fired See Also The Roger Rabbit Movie (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) The Roger Rabbit Movie: Rabbit Out of Toontown (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) Category:MrJoshbumstead's parodies Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie Spoofs Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants